Petrova & Salvatore
by SultanaOfStars
Summary: A series of one shorts following the Petrova doppelgangers and their relationships with Damon Salvatore's ancestors/doppelgangers. (First two chapters updated.)
1. Amara

The first time Amara Petrova met Basileios Salvatore was when she first joined the Travelers at the tender age of fifteen. He was the leader of the Travelers, and the most handsome man Amara had ever seen. With his icey blue eyes and raven black hair, she fell for him almost instantly.

He charmed his way into her heart and bed, promising her he would wed her and make her his partner in all things; including leading the Travelers. It all felt like a sweet and blissful dream. But it was just that. A dream. When Basileios learned she was pregnant, he told her the truth. He was not who he said he was. He was not a Traveler, he was a part of a secret coven working to take down the Travelers by befriending and infiltrating them, so they could learn their secrets.

Amara was utterly heartbroken. What was she going to do? She was pregnant with Basileios's baby, and when the Travelers learned the truth about him, they would surely kill her and their child as well.

He knew she was frightened, so he sent her away. For the rest of her pregnancy, she stayed in a remote part of the woods with his mother, Alexandra.

Five full moons later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy she named, Akakios. He was everything a mother could ever want in a baby, he was healthy, cheerful, and rarely ever cried. Her happiness was short lived, because when she returned to the Travelers camp she learned that they had found out about Basilieos. They had tortured him for days, before finally they poured poison? Shortly after that they also killed his mother.

Amara knew they would eventually figure out that Akakios was Basilieos's son and kill them both. So she sent him away with her companion, Agape, and made the Travelers think he had gotten sick and died. For years she mourned for Basilieos, and their son that they had been robbed of the chance of raising. She even mourned Alexandra.

She slowly moved up the ranks once more, going from being almost nothing in the Traveler's social circle, to being a maid to Quetsiyah, a very powerful Traveler. Soon after she meet,Silas, Quetsiyah's fiancé and Basileios's distance cousin. Over time, she came to believe she could love again, even if she did not love Silas as much as she loved Basilieos. When Silas confessed his love for her, she jumped at the chance to be happy, not thinking of the consequences.

The day Silas told her of his plan to make them immortal, Amara was weary. She had started to realize that this could blow up in their faces. He managed to convince her overtime that this was a good idea. Silas planned everything, and Amara just listened.

The night before everything was supposed to happen, she had a dream. Basilieos came to her. He told her that going through with this would have horrible consequences. She ignored him. She couldn't back out now. All through the night, dream Basilieos tried to convince her, until finally he said, "If you do this, you'll never see me or our son again." That horrified her. She had never thought of that. That her immortality would keep her from seeing her loved ones that had passed on. When he saw her reaction, he placed a hand on her check. The dream version of her shivered at the contact. It almost felt as though he was really there. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and simply disappeared.

When she woke up she knew what she had to do. She had to get out of this. Stop Silas from backstabbing Qetsiyah. She snuck out of her tent and into his. She poked at him until he woke up. "Amara, what are you doing here?"

"Silas, we can't go through with this."

"What? Why not?"

"Qetsiyah will be furious when she finds out our plan."

"So,? We'll be immortal."

"Just because we're immortal doesn't mean she can't still hurt us. If she remains mortal, she will still have her powers."

"Amara, we will get through this. Don't worry." She sighed, but nodded and left the tent. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, Qetsiyah would eventually die anyways.

Later that night, she realized how wrong she was. Qetsiyah stormed into her tent and attacked her. Just as Amara thought she was going to die, Qetsiyah stopped. "I originally planned to rip your heart out, but now I have other plans." She then lifted her hand and Amara instantly passed out from the pain.

It took her awhile to figure out what her former master had done to her. It was so confusing. All the voices coming at her constantly. The hands (or lack there of) grabbing at her. She could barely think straight most of the time, but when she did, she waited. For Basilieos or Akakios to come to her. They were both supernatural, which meant they had to be on the Other Side, but they never came. A great deal of years passed before the words of dream Basilieos rang in her ears, "If you do this, you'll never see me or our son again." That's when she finally snapped.

Afterwards, all she could feel was pain. She had lost all hope and excepted her fate. Apart of her just wanted it to end. And when she found out Silas had the cure in his veins, all she could think of was finally being free. So she stabbed him in the neck and sucked it out of him, not caring if it killed him or not. As she frantically tried to leave wherever she was, she saw him. Basilieos. But how could it be? He was dead. So she asked half frightened and hopeful, "Who are you?" And when he said,

"Who are you?" Her heart shattered at his words.

When her chance came to die, she took it. Thinking only of the family that had been torn away from her. Whether or not she would see Silas again, never crossed her mind. All she saw was the face staring back at face that was the same as the only man she had ever truly loved.


	2. Tatia

Tatia Petrova was the most beautiful women in her village, with her long dark bourbon brown hair and matching eyes with tan skin. She knew it and so did all the village men including, Bjorn 'Steelskin', the village hero.

Tatia knew of Bjorn's feelings for her, and that he would soon seek her hand in she did not wish to be the wife of Bjorn. She wished to marry Ragnar 'The Ravenclaw', Bjorn's half brother.

Ragnar was everything she wanted in a man. He was a fierce warrior, devilishly handsome man, and devoted solely to her. They had planned to marry in the spring since soon Ragnar would be leaving to raid the Anglo-Saxon coast line. He would be gone for months, and Tatia wished to be his wife before he left; in case he did not return to her. It seemed that it would not happen, for she knew what her parents thought of Ragnar. He was not the hero of the village, and her parents would not except anything less then a hero for the family. They would only except the union of marriage for Tatita if it was with Bjorn.

When the day came that she married Bjorn, she wept, and it was not tears of joy. She cried getting ready, during the ceremony, and especially during the bedding.

She hated Bjorn. He didn't seem to care that she was in love with Ragnar, he just wanted her to keep his bed warm at night and use her as he pleased. It didn't matter to him if Ragnar returned Tatia's love and also wished to marry her. She was Bjorn's wife now and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Tatia finally left him, after he struck her when she told him she was pregnant. He claimed that she had slept with Ragnar and that the babe she carried in her womb was not his. It was a sign of her infidelity. She told him it that was not true, and tried to convince him, but he wouldn't listen. After he went to sleep that night, she packed up her things and returned to her parents home.

Her parents allowed Tatia to stay with them until the child was born. They said that she had to return to Bjorn though, or be cast out of the village and their family. They also also told her they would not let their family be disgraced by the fact their daughter was divorced.

After Tatia gave birth to her daughter, Helga, her parents sent her back into the arms of her abuser. When she returned to him, he was the worst he could possibly be. He hit her whenever he wished, not just when he was angry. He told her that she brought this on her self by being unfaithful and leaving him. He did everything he possibly could to be cruel towards her. From yelling at her randomly, to grabbing her by the hair and threatening to throw her in the fire.

There was one thing he never did, Bjorn never raised a hand towards Helga. Tatia was worried when she returned that Bjorn would abuse Helga as well, but he didn't. Maybe it was because he thought she was Ragnar's daughter and that made her family. Either way, Tatia was glad Helga was spared Bjorn's cruelty.

After a year of suffering at Bjorn's hands, Tatia thought she had found away to escape from him. Ragnar was finally returning from across the sea. She was hoping that when he learned what Bjorn was doing to her, he would take them away and wed her like they had originally planned. Her hope was crushed when Ragnar arrived back with his new bride. Her name was, Gerda Lothbrok. Gerda was a beautiful girl with raven black hair and piercing green eyes from Mercia. Tatia envied her, not only for marrying Ragnar, but for being able to not worry about being abused.

When the two women finally met, Tatia acted like she was overjoyed for her and Ragnar. Inside she felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest. Tatia now knew that the only way to escape Bjorn was for one of them to die, and she knew that she would have to wait. She would never end her own life because of Helga, and Bjorn was called the village hero for a reason.

For many more months Tatia suffered from heartbreak and by the hands of her husband, until Bjorn slipped up. He hit her in the face, (he always struck her in places that could be hid by her clothes.) Because of this mistake Ragnar found out about the abuse she had dealt with over the years. He flew into a blind rage and killed Bjorn. When the villagers found out, they called for Ragnar's head and called him 'Ragnar The Kinslayer.' Ragnar and a now pregnant Gerda, fled back across the sea to live with Ragnar's distant cousins.

Shortly after they left, Tatia burned Bjorn's body. As his body burned, Tatia felt the other villagers eyes on her. She knew they expected her to jump onto the funeral pyre and burn with her husband as most widows did. Tatia didn't. She just watched his body burn with a dry eyes.

A few months after that, Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson showed interest in her. They attempted to charm her and one of them did, after trying for over several years. But her love for Ragnar never left her and but when she told Elijah that she loved him, she didn't lie. It didn't mean that she didn't see Ragnar's face when Elijah drained the life out of her.


	3. Katerina & Lazar

Katerina Petrova never believed at love at first sight until she meet,Lazar, a member of the Travelers. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen,if not the most. Soon after meeting, Katerina and Lazar started seeing each other secretly because she didn't think her father would approve. For months they met behind the stables, just after her parents had went to bed. They were always so careful,but one night they were caught by Katerina's sister and it was no longer a secret. Katerina's father was angry that they had been meeting secretly and even had a midwife come and see if she was with child,even though Katerina told him they had never slept together. After learning Katerina had told him the truth, he told her something that broke her heart,Lazar was betrothed. He would leave soon to meet his future bride and would most likely not come back. She didn't want to believe her father,so she snuck out to see Lazar and found out that it was true. She tried to convince him to elope with her,but he wouldn't. He said she would eventually realize that this was nothing more than a crush and would move on. He left seven days later. Katerina was distraught over him leaving and found solace in another Traveler,Vasil. She lost her virginity to him and pictured it was Lazar. Even though she was only with Vasil once,it lead to her getting pregnant. Her father was furious when he found out about her pregnancy, but allowed her to stay until she gave birth. He took her baby girl shortly after her birth. Katerina fled to England where she met Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson. She stayed with them for a while until she learned what Klaus wanted with her. She soon turned into a vampire and went on the run. Eventually in 1864, she found her self in Mystic Falls,staying with the Salvatore family. She wondered for quite sometime as to why she fell for Stefan,and not Damon, the almost carbon copy of her former lover. Just a day after she escaped from the council did she finally realize why,it was because she already had a place in her heart for a man with that face.

**Hi guys,so one more chapter then Petrova &amp; Salvatore is over. :( Also, I love getting feedback. XOXO Juls**


	4. Elena & Damon

Elena never expected Damon to say he would take the cure with her. So when he told her he would just before Jo &amp; Alaric's wedding, it would be an understatement to say she was surprised. After spending some _quality_ time together, they attened the wedding that went off without a hitch. When the wedding ended, they returned to the Salvatore Boarding house to check on Lily and to tell Stefan Damon's decision. Soon after Damon made sure that Lily was still locked up and that Stefan knew about him taking the cure, they started packing. The plan was that Damon would take the cure after they moved to the apartment above the bar Damon had bought for them. A month after the wedding they finally had completed moving into their new home and Damon finally drank the cure. They both passed out but woke up eventually,and when they woke up the first thing they did was celebrate Damon being human. They didn't leave their bed for a whole day. After this Damon and Elena life together was going great,until Elena starting getting sick. Damon was scared she had some terminal disease well Elena told him it was probably just the flu,but he wouldn't let it go,so Elena went to see a doctor. The doctor told them they both were wrong,Elena was pregnant.

Elena and Damon were over joyed but confused on how this could have happened,until they remembered that for the first whole week of Damon being human they forgot to use a condom. Damon decided to be old fashion and a week after they learned of her pregnancy he asked her to marry him. She said yes. They returned to Mystic Falls and anounced to their family and friends the news. Caroline and Bonnie helped Elena plan the wedding, well Alaric &amp; Jo helped both of them prepare for when the baby came. Stefan and Enzo took Damon to see Lily so they could tell her the news since they knew she might attack Damon. They married two months later in the Salvatore Boarding house, even though they wanted a small wedding,most of the town was there thanks to Caroline. After the wedding they went on a honeymoon to Italy for three weeks and then they returned home.

They prepared for the baby and waited for its arrival. Eventually Elena gave birth on April 9th,2013 to, Alessia Miranda Salvatore. Alessia had Damon wrapped around her finger since the day she was born,but that didn't mean she got away with anything. Alessia was joined by a younger brother when she was three named, Grayson Damon Salvatore. Grayson and Alessia were joined by Daniel Jeremy Salvatore and Elizabeth Jenna Salvatore two years later. Their children eventually grew up and moved out,having families of their own. And when Damon &amp; Elena both died of old age,they were surrounded by their family, including their vampire one.

**So Petrova &amp; Salvatore is finally over. :( I had ideas for this final chapter as soon as I finished Katherine's chaper but decided to wait until after I saw the season finale.I had my issues with the finale but I _loved_ the Delena dance. I loved writing this and I would love to hear your thoughts on the final chapter XOXO Juls**


End file.
